Rapping on the Door to My Soul
by TardisAngel21
Summary: Sherlock finds a video of John rapping with Ali G and questions him about it.


TITLE: Rapping on the Door to the Soul

AUTHOR: Annjej76

RATING: PG

PAIRING: Sherlock/John

DESCRIPTION: Make me a Monday Fic fill. The original prompt was of Martin Freeman and Sacha Baron Cohen rapping as "Ricky Stevens and Ali G" respectively.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was going to be a fluffy crack fic; unfortunately John Watson had other ideas. I hope you enjoy. Also Sacha Baron Cohen is very much alive but in my story the fictional "Sacha" wasn't so lucky.

* * *

><p>John came downstairs and found a sight he'd never seen before. Sherlock sitting on the couch clutching his laptop for dear life as he laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his face. John walked past heading toward the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea. Coming out he couldn't help but state, "Looks like you found something amusing" as he placed his cup of tea on the table next to his chair.<p>

Sherlock looked up and wiping at his eyes he placed the laptop down on the coffee table and turned it towards John so he could see. "Yes, I was just watching a video that Mycroft sent me, said it would shed some light on you."

At this John became quite nervous _"what video could Mycroft possibly have found on me?_" he thought irritably.

"Well, let's see it then" John replied as he crossed his arms defensively.

Sherlock smirked as he hit the enter button and the video started. John couldn't help but gasp as he saw the video he made with his best friend Sacha before they headed to basic training and then onto Afghanistan.

Sherlock noticed the sad smile that crept onto John's face as he watched the video of him beat boxing with Sacha. He also noticed John's small watery chuckle as he heard himself state "I'm kissing it."

As the video ended, John swallowed audibly and clenching his jaw to keep the emotions at bay looked up meeting Sherlock's confused gaze and simply said "Thank you" before turning and heading out the door to work.

Sherlock watched him go and thought _"not the reaction I was expecting, I must find out the story behind that video. Then beat Mycroft within an inch of his life with his umbrella for making me upset John!"_

Later that night John came home and found Sherlock sitting in his favorite chair in his thinking pose.

"Your limp is back."

John nodded before walking over and slumping into his chair.

"Does it always come back when you think about the past?" Sherlock asked.

John sighed before answering tiredly "yes."

Sherlock waited for John to continue.

"You want to know about the video then?" John stated.

Sherlock couldn't help but smirk "it was on my mind, yes."

John snorted in defiance and Sherlock could see the haunted look return to John's features.

"Sacha was my best mate growing up. He had the most active imagination you'd ever seen." John began. "We were always getting into trouble but I always knew he had my back."

Sherlock didn't press John to continue but knew John would tell him eventually what had transpired.

"He was a gifted actor and always got the leads in all the plays at Uni. He had a gift of creating new characters and "Ali G" was one of his favorites along with 'Borat and Bruno.' He was very gifted at improvisation and had a way of making me laugh." John said smiling sadly as the memories resurfaced.

"After graduation we decided to make a video to showcase our freedom before heading off to war. Our creation was that video." John said pointing at the laptop.

"We made that video two weeks before we entered boot camp. We were just messing around just having fun. That was one of my favorite memories of Sacha."

At this John's features hardened even further. Sherlock stood up and walking over sitting down on the ottoman and placing a reassuring hand on John's. John looked down at Sherlock's hand and looking up a small smile graced his features.

"We both got sent to Afghanistan. I was a Medic and he was in the infantry we were doing a sweep outside of Kandahar when we came under enemy fire. Sacha's team ran out to take care of the insurgents and in the process he got shot in the leg. Being a medic I ran out to him exposing myself and dragged him back to safety. I tried…." John stopped to try and compose himself, "I tried everything I could to stop the massive bleeding to save him. Problem was the bullet hit his femoral artery in his leg and he bled out."

"He was only 26 and had his whole life ahead of him, but I feel blessed I was there holding him as he slipped off his mortal coil. Shortly after he died I ran to help some other members of my team when I got shot. You know the rest of the story."

Sherlock didn't know what to say but the anger toward Mycroft raged inside of him.

"I'm sorry John I didn't know" Sherlock started.

"Don't." John said simply.

"What don't you want me to do John?"

"Don't apologize. I'm glad I could share my past with Sacha with you." John said tearfully. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John as he finally broke down. Sherlock didn't know how much time passed before John calmed down. John extracted himself from the embrace and excused himself and a while later Sherlock heard the soft click to John's bedroom door.

The next day John's work went by in a blur and when he arrived home at 221b as John trudged himself up to the flat. As he entered the sitting room his eyes were drawn to a pile of clothing sitting in his chair. Before he could say a thing Sherlock bounded into the room.

"Ah, you're back. Good go get changed."

"Wait, what for?" John asked as he placed his satchel on the desk.

Sherlock simply blinked and replied coolly "It's for a case."

"It's always for a case…" John muttered as he took the pile of clothes and headed upstairs to his bedroom. It wasn't until he got into his room that he finally took a good look at the clothes and he became quite confused. For on his bed was the exact replica of the outfit John had worn in the video with Sacha. The clothes included all the pieces all the way down to the yellow bandana.

John put the outfit on and looking in the mirror and cringed as he saw the red scar that marred his left shoulder. He fingered it gingerly staring at himself in the mirror. He was brought out of his thoughts as the door to his room opened and there was Sherlock dressed exactly like Sacha glasses skullcap and all.

The sight of Sherlock dressed up as Sacha caused him to double over with laughter. After a while John's laughter ceased and he took a good look at Sherlock. Even he had to admit that Sherlock had pulled the look off magnificently.

Sherlock smiled and simply said "You feelin' it?"

John dropped into character effortlessly and responded "I'm living it!"

Both looked at each other and in unison said "A to the L to the I to the G THAT'S ME!"

John knew in that moment that even though Sacha was gone he'd never be forgotten.

Smiling he asked "So tell me about this case…"

Sherlock wrapped an arm around his shoulders and replied "Well Lestrade said it was about some rappers down by Trafalgar Square."

"Sounds interesting…"

"Oh you have no idea!"

FIN


End file.
